


Diamond Ring

by beckzorz (heckofabecca)



Series: looks to die for [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teasing, assassin reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckofabecca/pseuds/beckzorz
Summary: After you finish a mission in Iowa City, you need a bite to eat.





	Diamond Ring

A red sedan pulls up, an Uber decal on the windshield. The front window cracks open, and the driver leans across to peer out at you as you scurry across the sidewalk, rain pattering on your raincoat.

“Jim?” you ask.

“Yeah,” he says. “Hop in.”

You toss your duffel in the backseat and climb in beside it, sighing in relief as you finally get out of the rain. The car peels away from the hotel curb.

“Pretty gross out there, huh?” Jim says.

You push your hood back gingerly, trying not to get any water down your neck. “Mm.”

Short, squat buildings pass by, the city lights blurred from the water running down your window. Compared to the cities you’re used to—New York, Paris, Berlin, Tokyo—Iowa City feels strangely domestic. Nothing too big, nothing too close, plenty of room. Like a grandmother’s living room, or the exact opposite of any good pizza joint in Manhattan.

Still, it is a city.

Thus the Uber.

It’s a thirteen-minute drive to your destination, a convenience store with the world’s most ridiculous name. You lean against the window, eyes closed and breathing steady, as you drive east along the highway.

Once the car pulls to a stop at the Kum & Go, you sigh, stretch, and crack your neck.

“Thanks, Jim. Much appreciated.”

You gather your duffel, pull your hood back up around your face, and slither out into the rain. As you walk across the parking lot, you open your app.

Five stars, and a hefty tip.

You’ve never been to a Kum & Go before. Frankly, the only reason you’d come was the name. Bucky would get a kick out of it, you’re sure. Still, despite the undeniably fast-food feel—and smell, _ yuck_—your stomach rumbles. It’s been a long day, and you’re _ starved_.

Of course, the main problem with fast food is how many choices there are. What do you want? A salad? Pizza? Soda? Coffee? Dessert?

You’re staring at the dessert display case when you sense someone coming up beside you. Your lips curl into a smirk as you see the reflection of Jim, the Uber driver, approaching you.

“You forgot something,” he says.

You turn your head on your neck and raise your eyebrows. “Oh? I don’t think so?”

“Well, I hope it’s yours.” Jim’s eyes glint as he holds his hand out.

There, in his palm, rests a diamond ring.

_ Your _ diamond ring.

You pluck it from his hand. “Oh dear,” you drawl as you slide it on, slow and careful. You look up at him from under your eyelashes. “I can’t _ imagine _ how I misplaced it.”

“Especially when it’s such a perfect fit,” Jim agrees. He steps closer, so close you have to tilt your head to hold his gaze. “Good thing I returned it, hm?”

“I’ll say.” You step close enough so that your chest brushes his. Jim sucks in a breath, surprise clear in the wideness of his eyes. “Now,” you murmur, “you gonna buy me a drink?”

“Seriously?”

“Well, there isn’t much else to do here.” You squeeze his hip. “Unless you’d rather do as the name suggests.”

Jim quirks his eyebrow, and you stand on tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

“Cum and go.” You step back, wink, and saunter off towards to back of the store.

It’s a moment, and then he laughs, loud and bright. You smile, warmth blooming in your chest as you twist your engagement ring around your finger, waiting for your fiancé to finally catch up. You’re about to grab a drink from the cooler when finally, _ finally_, he grabs your hand and tugs you close, his lips on yours before you can even say hello.

It’s only been a day and a half since you’ve seen him, a week since your anniversary engagement, and still you melt into him like it’s been years. The security feeds are getting a show, but you don’t care. All you care about is the taste of him on your lips, your tongue; the feel of him against you, the scratchy curve of his jaw.

Bucky pulls back just before you’re out of air. You take a shaky breath, step back with your hand still cupping his jaw, and smile.

“Hey, stranger.”


End file.
